To good to be true
by Toyota Supra 1995
Summary: A BIG THANKS TO Athena Sapphire Kenway, for helping me Co-Write this. After finding an old car in a field, Shadow decides to restore it with a special some one.


It was a long day for Shadow, G.U.N just had to push it, again. This was the 10th Mission this week, and he needed some sort of stress reliever.  
Later, as he running by Tails house, he saw the Silver and Sonic looking at the field out into Mystic Ruins. Silver said he saw a junk car, about 5 miles away from the back yard. Shadow who was listening quietly **,** ran out in to the field to see the car. No one Knew he had a secret hobby, cars.

Blaze blah blah blah, it's all she heard. Barely listen to the royal council, she stood up and walked towards the balcony. "I _could_ care less what you have to say. This meeting is over." She ended it the same way she always royal council nodded and left. The ocean was always a beautiful sight, it always calmed her nerves. "Maybe I should pay Shadow a visit." She whispered. Doing so she headed to Marine's place, luckily for the princess, she wasn't home. She headed down to the basement and to the handmade portal Marine and Tails built. "Lets hope he's open to visitors." She said and stepped through the portal.

As Shadow Skated further out, he couldn't believe what he saw. "No Freakin way" A 1967 Mustang Fastback 2+2. Sonic, Silver, and Tails then came to see Shadow already there checking it out. Tails the asked Shadow if he wanted it, since Sonic was to lazy, Silver didn't have enough time, since he became a G.U.N agent after he found Blaze. Shadow immediately accepted Tails offer, calling a G.U.N flatbed to pick it up.

She appeared in Tails' workshop and noticed Tails wasn't here. "Probably out with Sonic." She mumbled and walked outside. She scanned the area and noticed Silver, Sonic, Tails and Shadow out in the field checking out a hunk of metal. Why in the world did Shadow become interested in metal. Blaze guessed she might as well go check out the hunk of metal herself. She walked down the hill into the small field. No freaking way, there sat a mustang, a vintage one too. "So this has got all of your attention." She said as they all snapped their heads in her direction.

"B-Blaze!" "Good to see you to Silver" Everyone except Shadow went up to give her a group hug, only to haver drag him over there with his power. As they all broke away, Silver and Sonic went to there cars, a 2010 Cadllic Escalade for Silver and Sonic a 2005 Mustang in blue. As they waited for the flat bed Blaze and Shadow talked about how they became inserted in cars. As Blaze was about to answer, The flatbed arrived, and they began digging out the car.

After they dug the car out and Shadow told the drivers where to take it, they sat alone in the field. "Its been awhile tough guy anything new?"  
"Except the fact that G.U.N. is making me work over time, nothings new princess."  
Blaze chuckled. "So Amy is still chasing Sonic, Rouge still trying to flirt with Knuckles and Silver is still annoying as ever?" "Yea." She gave him a kiss on the cheek just to watch him blush and struggled to find words. "See you at your place Shaddy Boy." She grinned.

After they dug the car out and Shadow told the drivers where to take it, they sat alone in the field. "Its been awhile tough guy anything new?"

"Except the fact that G.U.N. is making me work over time, nothings new princess."  
Blaze chuckled. "So Amy is still chasing Sonic, Rouge still trying to flirt with Knuckles and Silver is still annoying as ever?"  
"Yea."  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek just to watch him blush and struggled to find words. "See you at you places Shaddy Boy." She sat in the field rubbing his cheek where Blaze kissed him. The only who knew Shadow liked Blaze was Rouge, but that backfired on her when he threatened to call Knuckles and tell him that she wanted a date. Shadow then got up to get to his own little car shop where a big sprinter van was to carry everyone around on road trips. Now that Eggman was locked up, with Omega guarding his cell, everyone had a little more time with each other.

"Took you long enough, been sitting here for ever." She teased.  
"Right it probably has been only ten minutes."  
She chuckled. "Only on your watch."  
After unloading the car, Shadow started messing with engine as Blaze went to get changed. A black tank top and cut off shorts, perfect to get all greasy in. When she walked back in, Shadow's jaw dropped on the ground. "Oh come on, I've bet Rouge wore something more revealing than this."

"Yeah, but, you look better! Now let's get this Hunk of metal into a amazing. Shall we?" Blaze who was now redder than an angry Knuckles, just meekly nodded. As Shadow got inside the car, he saw the keys were in the glove box. They then removed the engine, to see if it works. They Surprisingly were able to start it. They then went inside for something to drink. "Want something to drink?" Asked Shadow. Blaze just took a pop, then they decided to call it a night.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Blaze insisted but soon found out She wasn't going to win this argument.  
She read his face once. "No, I'm taking the couch."  
She nodded her head in defeat, kissed his cheek once again and wandered down the halls. Then, Shadow began ordering parts and called it a night himself.

 **All Sonic characters belong to Sega, and Mustang belongs to Ford. A BIG, HUGE THANKS TO _Shadazefan14_. WE CO-WROTE THIS. Check out her account, she has some AMAZING stories. Please R &R! No flames. **


End file.
